


Potential Alliances

by magicmumu



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Star Trek AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 02:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicmumu/pseuds/magicmumu
Summary: In this short Star Trek AU no one asked for, a Commander and a General have a brief discussion on the bridge of the USS Grant.





	Potential Alliances

"Commander, we're being hailed," Ensign Schott announced.

"On screen," Commander Alex Danvers ordered, knowing already who she would see. Sure enough, the face of General In-Ze of Krypton filled the Bridge. "General," she greeted. She was given a slight nod in return. "I hope your people have come to a decision regarding a trade agreement."

"We are still waiting for the Council's response on the matter, Commander. However, our Earth ambassador Kara Zor-El has extended an offer to the star-ship USS Grant to stay on Krypton for the duration of these discussions, rather than simply orbiting the planet."

Alex thought about the offer, and wondered if she should discuss it with off duty Captain J'ohnns, but remembered his desire for shore leave for the crew and made the decision. "We would like to thank you and Ambassidor Zor-El for considering our comfort. We would love to accept your invitation to see the planet and learn more about Krypton, a planet Earth has always admired from afar. It has always been a hope that one day you would join the Federation."

"If you head the discussion of the union of planets and are an example of what the Federation and your Starfleet represent..." the general tilted her head slightly, a move that brought Alex's eyes to the white streak in her hair, "then I am sure, Commander Danvers, there would be no doubt of an alliance."

The Commander's ears went pink. "I'm honored to receive such praise." Eyes locked a moment more, Alex then said, "I will have LT. Vasquez coordinate with your docking crew."

"You are welcome to stay as long as necessary. Contact me once you have landed. I will personally make sure your accommodations are met. "

"Well then, General, I personally look forward to seeing all that Krypton has to offer."

General In-Ze nodded once more. "Until then, Commander."

"Adieu." Once the communication disconnected, Commander Danvers glared at her Bridge crew, but spoke mainly to Lt Vasquez. "Not. A Single. Word."

"Yes Commander," Lt. Vasquez said with a smirk as she began landing preparations.


End file.
